<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bittersweet Joke by THEassassinpeanut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241523">The Bittersweet Joke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut'>THEassassinpeanut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Affectionate Insults, Angst, Chaos, Crazy, Disturbed affections, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gotham madness, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Joker is a madman, Madness, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mental games, Obsession, Psychological Torture, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Something is starting to happen, Something wrong is wrong here, Stockholm Syndrome, Stockholm Syndrome maybe is the one you're thinking or maybe not you have to read it to find out, Torture, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, back stab, controlling joker, slow mental burn, unhealthy thinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diving into the world of madness, Alissa, a rookie police officer dreams of making Gotham a better place to live. A chaotic and childish dream that will make her come across the most dangerous criminals in Gotham City.<br/>Unfortunately she unwittingly catches the clown prince of crime attention and she knows that she cannot count with no one but herself, to escape such a disturbed man.<br/>From that day on, her world will spiral into the purest of madness, trying to escape a mad jester, a man dressed as a giant bat, a jealous psychotic girlfriend and her own soon to be corrupted  morals.</p>
<p>Guess even chidish dreams can be dangerous and murderous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Quinzel /Original Female Character(s), Ivy Pepper (Gotham)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU) &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the right place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First semester is done. FINALLY.<br/>I'm just posting this one that i had hidden. So, yeah.... I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling of despair and anger has been with her the moment her mother gave her up for adoption. Gotham was only cruel to the underclass people but kind to the rich and lucky ones. </p><p>For many years, she would ask herself and the adults around her, why there was so much cruelty. Why people would only adopt younger children but not the older ones like her. Why her mother didn’t want her anymore? And after many mistreatment and cold shoulders, Alissa finally understood why.</p><p>The best thing is not to make questions. To forget and move on.</p><p>So many times, she had escaped the orphanage. So many times, no one gave a damn about her long disappearances. So many times, the police would give her back to them. And the punishment was severe for making the authorities scowl them for letting a child run free in the over-crime Gotham City streets.</p><p>So many times, …she had done that so she could at least have a feeling of care and love.</p><p>Too much isn’t enough.</p><p>So, it was no surprise to her, when they literally kicked her out with no help or money. That’s why she would steal whatever or whoever she could to get a start. She was lucky when local compassionate prostitutes had given her the birds and the bees talk. And boy, oh boy. She never felt so anxious and disgusted at that time.</p><p>But of course. She had not stayed with them. Not because she didn’t want to. But they were good women who thought that kind of life wasn’t meant for anyone. Particularly to a young girl that didn’t even know her body at all. What type of evil things would both men and women do to her?</p><p>She was fortunate.</p><p>She thinks.</p><p>And now, at 24 years-old and after going from petty thief, to janitor and smuggler. Alissa managed to pull her life together by studying and working hard. She is a light in this dark city.</p><p>Does she regret everything she had done until now?</p><p>Mildly one thing only.</p><p>The fact that after so many escapes she had performed, she never returned to her old house. To see her mother. To relish on her short but happy childhood memories.</p><p>But at the same time, it was somewhat a good thing to keep away from.  She had kept her distance from that place. From the only person she had in the world who she thought had loved her and would protect her at any cost.</p><p>To avoid a fit of anger and bad decisions.</p><p> Now she stands proudly on her graduation. No one to cheer or to congratulate her beside commissioner Gordon and the police force. She has her goals set. To help the unfortunate people of Gotham and not to get corrupted.</p><p>The latter being one of the most serious cases of all.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir.” Alissa shook the commissioner’s hand, smiling as he gave her a strong handshake and words of encouragement and pride.</p><p>She smiled as the photographer took their   picture. The sensation of knowing the city was proud of good people enlisting on the force to protect and serve was wonderful.  At least some of them, recognized it.</p><p>And she finally sees that Gotham has a bright side after all. Hopefully it’s shadiness won’t drag her down and turn its back on her.</p><p>No.</p><p>It can’t happen.</p><p>That will be on her. She’s the one who will have to walk on her road. The one that will resist Gotham’s dark side. The light of Gotham.</p><p>Yeah… The light of Gotham.</p><p> ‘<em>Someone they will know</em>.’ She thought as she joined her colleagues. Smiling and nodding, taking a seat as the graduation proceeded.</p>
<hr/><p>“There surely will be more excitement.” She commented as senior officer snickered, tossing his cigar to the ground.</p><p>“Hah kid, you just graduated and you’re already begging for excitement? You’re the type that dies young.”</p><p>Alissa ignored the cynicism, watching as three of her rookie colleagues arrived with their skillful partners. “Night lads. I see you had a busy day with trafficking. We arrested a bunch of punks that were disturbing the mall.”</p><p>“We had to do patrol on the west side of the elementary school. It was hard to get rid of those teen dealers. But everything is peaceful as it should be.”</p><p>“Good. Alissa.” Her partner said. “Fill the report and present it on Gordon’s desk. I’m sure you can handle a bunch of paper work by yourself.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“You boys are coming or you’re going to walk your poodles to the police station and teach them how to make a report? “Asked her partner, sarcasm and stress in his words.</p><p>Alissa and her colleagues kept their blank face as their partners, laughed and walked away. They all exchanged glances and mutually agreed, that they got some lazy asshole partners. Their shift isn’t over yet and now they will have to go to the station fill the reports and go home sooner than expected.</p><p>Sure, there will be times they’ll be bored and wish to go home earlier, but now it’s not the moment to develop an early sedentary habit. Because sure enough, it can randomly happen to any of them. Alissa is sure not going to let that happen. So, she thinks.</p><p>“I hope tomorrow we won’t have to deal with this bullshit.” Katherine voiced, as they all made their way to the station. The Gotham night whistling with car tires rolling on the wet road, splashing as they pass, neon lights reflecting off the floor, as some people discreetly walked pass by them.</p><p> “Look at these scumbags.” Trevor commented, showing a disgusted face towards some night female workers. “If only our workforce were bigger and competent, we would’ve cleaned this scum. No exceptions.”</p><p>Alissa stood silent, ignoring Trevor’s low remarks. She sympathizes with some of these women, considering they had once given her essential help. “Do you guys think we will ever meet Batman?” Lee questioned more to himself than to his colleagues. “I mean, most of our fellow officers had met him before. Maybe he will give us a speech of praise for choosing to help the citizens of Gotham by his side.”</p><p>The three of them looked at each other then back at Lee. They didn’t know what to say really. This soft boy clearly joined the police because Batman was his hero. He expects to meet him or even become his side kick? “Man, you do you.” Katherine laughed.</p><p>“That would be so cool.”</p><p>“You will probably die from a robbery gone wrong or from boredom. Since the most dangerous criminals are dealt by Batman and the most experienced police officers. You won’t be there anytime soon, boy.”</p><p>“Trevor.” Both Alissa and Katherine glared.</p><p>“What? Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Sorry pal.  Because if I did then police job is not for you.” Trevor grimaced in annoyance as he accelerated his pace, getting into the police station.</p><p>“Forget that asshole. He’s… well just an asshole.” Katherine rolled her eyes, stopping as Lee and Alissa did as well.</p><p>“I don’t care about him. If I did…then he would be right. My effort won’t go down because of his stupid dry remarks.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit.” Alissa made her way to the station, followed by Katherine as Lee stood behind, looking at the dark buildings. Hope gleaming in his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A week later</strong>
</p><p>A week later, Alissa and her other three colleagues, had repeated the same process all over again. Walk around the safe zones of Gotham, patrolling and showing off their uniform and sense of duty.</p><p>It is common sense that the most vicious crimes with the most dangerous criminals are handled by more experienced police officers and Batman himself.</p><p>Gordon would not put newbies on patrol in the most dangerous areas, at least without having an experienced team with them.</p><p>Instead, the responsible partners assigned to them are nothing more than lazy and have not set a good example. So, they stick with trafficking and returning kids who find it funny to skip classes and be rowdy. “I mean I’m happy to have this type of pace around.” Katherine commented, tearing her sandwich in half. “I’ve no rush in meeting those lunatics. Specially that Penguin. That guy gives me the creeps.”</p><p>“Guy looks like a misshaped Humpy Dumpty.”</p><p>“I didn’t join the workforce to sit around like a puppy and send misbehaved kids back to school.” Alissa drank her coffee, leg shaking. “Fucking disgrace.”</p><p>“Well, I’m going home.”</p><p>“It’s midnight. Your shift isn’t over.”</p><p>“The fuck?” Trevor looked at Lee, narrowing his eyes. “Who the fuck you think you are to control my schedule? You paying me, huh?”</p><p>“Trevor stop.” Alissa placed her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him away.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to offend you, Trevor. I was just commenting.” Lee apologetically raised his hands as Katherine pulled him to the other side of the room. “I was just-!”</p><p>“Mind on your own fucking business, rice lover.”</p><p>“Woah, woah. Where did this racism come from?” Alissa glared as Trevor took her hands off him, his voice low and menacing.</p><p>“The most reasonable thing ever said dumb bitch.”</p><p>Alissa narrowed her eyes at him, approaching as their faces stood inches away from, fists itching to be sank on his face. “You better watch your fucking mouth Trevor. I didn’t grow up with daddy paying my way out of trouble.”</p><p>He snickered, laugh slowly rising as he took a few steps back. “Such a cute threat. Is this your pathetic way on how to survive Gotham-!” He didn’t have to go far, once her fist collided with his chin, he was knocked out cold with no effort at all.</p><p>Both Lee and Katherine went to an unconscious Trevor, looking at her with a bewildering look on their faces. She shrugged her shoulders; the thrill still pumping inside her veins. “This one is on the house.”</p><p>“What’s the meaning of this?” Commissioner Gordon pushed Lee aside and checked Trevor. “What happened?”</p><p>Both Katherine and Lee exchanged looks before Alissa took the responsibility for it. “It was me, Sir. I did it.”</p><p>“The reason for it?”</p><p>“He was being racist to Lee, sir.” Gordon looked at Katherine and then back at Lee.</p><p>“Kids.” Gordon took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. “I need this station to be united. This kind of behavior is not tolerated. When this type of thing happens, you come to my office and we solve this. I can’t have my officers fight each other. Your problem is outside.”</p><p>“I’m sorry sir. It won’t happen again.” Alissa said, stiff as a board.</p><p>“Just go back to work. Meet your partner Sullivan at Humane 35 Avenue. You two are on patrol.” Gordon stated, sending her away while signaling to Lee and Katherine to help him with Trevor.</p>
<hr/><p>Half an hour waiting for Sullivan to proceed with the patrol and he didn’t even come to work. Isn’t the officers’ supposed to leave the car in the station so the other can use it? Alissa is starting to think that Gordon don't have the reins on his men.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>.” She murmured, sighing deeply as she never felt so much boredom on her life. Maybe this wasn’t the right career choice for her. “Should have gone home.”</p><p>Noises of a car skidding on the road and hitting obstacles, ripped the silence of the night. Alissa's intuition ringed in her ears as her heart started to pump faster.</p><p>Running towards the noise, Alissa turned on the corner, having time just to stop completely, when a car by mere inches from her, passed almost close to her.</p><p>She felt time stop, eyes and mouth wide open, as the car rolled over and hit another parked vehicle. Shards of glass shining on the floor, crushed by her indecisive steps. Alissa was still shocked by what had happened, moving slowly towards the overturned car.</p><p>She swallowed hard, pressing her lips together, trying not to let her restless breath get the better of her. Wanting to speak but unable to, Alissa clenched her fists and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Gotham police. Is everything okay?" She asked, receiving silence in response. Gotham's night was strangely calm. Particularly after such accident.</p><p>Alissa instinctively ran to the car door when she heard a faint call for help. Stopping abruptly once a thin man came out of the car window like a salamander. Alissa blocked in horror.</p><p>"What are you waiting for? Help me you idiot." He said frustrated and obviously stunned.</p><p>"<em>Oh my God</em>." Alissa gaped when she saw the one and only Joker in front of her. Wiping the dust and small glasses from his stylish purple clothes. This man came out of the crushed car completely intact.</p><p>Talking about luck.</p><p>"Oh, look at you. New meat?"</p><p>The voice of joy with a macabre laugh made her bones tremble. In desperation and in disarray, Alissa tried to remove her weapon from its holster, exchanging looks between her gun and the Joker. Which in turn was looking at her while wiping traces of blood that ran down his chin. "Do you need help, my dear?"</p><p>Alissa screeched when the Joker took the gun out of her hand effortlessly and put his arm around her neck, aiming the gun at her face. Alissa froze in place, looking at Batman himself. The Joker's voice came full of emotion, madness and excitement.</p><p>It is no wonder that this psychopath is one of the most dangerous people the world knew. And he loved it.</p><p>"Oh Bats. How much i love when you come to save these maidens." He gave Alissa a hard pull. "What is your name again, my dear?" He smiled, looking side ways to Batman who remained quiet and alert. “I think this one will die with no name on her tombstone.”</p><p>She knows he felt her pulse in his arm. She knows how much he spoke the truth with his intentions. Pressing her lips together, Alissa listened carefully, focusing on the gun that was pressed to her right cheek. "How is it going to be Bats? Are you going to let a fair maiden die because you decided to be stubborn about not letting me go with my innocent freedom?"</p><p>Panic washed her soul when Alissa quickly grabbed his arm and with the other hand elbowed him in the face. Making him fire the gun instinctively.</p><p>The Joker laughed with pleasure, falling to the ground very easily, with Batman immediately on top of him. She took a few steps back, running a hand over her hair as Batman pulled Joker up. “I told Gordon to empty this street. Why are you here?” Batman inquired as Alissa continued to breath heavily. “Officer are you alright?”</p><p>She looked at the Dark Knight, nodding, heart painfully on her throat. “I’m… I’m okay.”</p><p>“No matter what I do, I never get the girl. You need to teach me your charming techniques, Bats.” Joker laughed, his smile went from sadistic to surprised, painful and excited. His vibrant green eyes pierced those of Alissa who, in turn, stuck one of the car's glass splints in his abdomen.</p><p>Batman hooked one of his hands around her arm, pulling her away from the psychotic clown, while keeping his other hand firmly attached to the Joker's forearm.</p><p>He laughed maniacally, while Batman looked at a shocked Alissa, who kept her eyes glued to the Joker's. "What's wrong with you officer?"</p><p>"She's really my type." Joker chimed, trying to get a glimpse of her when Batman obstructed his view. “Would you like to dine with me someday?”</p><p>Alissa shook her head, grabbing her gun and putting it back into her holster. “I’m sorry.” She said, covering her hand.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be, my dear. That was one hell of a hook. We could do it in a proper date, I don’t mind at all.”</p><p>“Quiet.” Batman narrowed his eyes, hearing the clown laughing as he handcuffed him to the still standing light pole.</p><p>“Aww. Bats you’re taking my chance here. I technically saw her first.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. T-This is my first encounter with one of those. I’m still a rookie. I was supposed to be on patrol with Sullivan. He didn’t come up to work a-a-and I panicked. I’m sorry.” Alissa swallowed dryly; eyes buried within the Dark Knight. “I’m Alissa Cameo.”</p><p>“Go back to the station. I’ll take it from here.” He said distant and direct, not turning his back on her.</p><p>“Don’t go my dear, I haven’t heard your name.”</p><p>“That’s enough Joker.”</p><p>“Oh, I get it. You’re being my wingman. Now that’s one hell of a friend.” Joker laughed, pretending to wince in pain. “So, this is why people say love hurts. Don’t worry my dear. I’m sure we will meet again soon.” Joker laughed loudly while Alissa hurried to the police station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My other half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been what? Days, weeks? Months? Years? Her fear is playing tricks since that encounter with that clown.  </p><p>Panting loudly, feeling the drops of water she just splashed into her face, falling into the sink, Alissa looked at the smudged mirror. Her hair was glued to her face and her shirt stained with sweat and dark circles started to form under her eyes.</p><p>She grimaced splashing some water again, gritting her teeth as she heard his laugh echoing in the back of her mind. Mocking her.</p><p>Since that accident, Gordon has forbidden her to go to work for the next two weeks. Blaming himself for letting a rookie wander alone, when it was her partner’s responsibility to watch over her.</p><p> Grabbing a towel, she dried her face, tossing it to the floor with such fury. Gripping her hair as she walked from one side to the other. Their faces when she entered the station. Judging her, mocking her for fucking up her life.</p><p>Alissa couldn’t stop seeing those faces melting into traitors. Some of them are corrupted. Everyone knows it, but Gordon seems to not accept such thing. “Not going to let it eat me. Not happening.” She made a dash to the phone, dialing Gordon’s number.</p><p>“<em>I’ve told you before, I will call you when it’s time to return.</em>”</p><p>“But Sir, I’m ready to get back to work.”</p><p>“<em>Cameo. I already made the decision. You’re not coming. Take these days to rest. Put your mind at ease.</em>”</p><p>“But Sir-!”</p><p>“<em>But nothing. End of discussion.</em>”</p><p>Gordon hung up in her face, the frustration on the other side of the line was chaotic and electic. Just like a normal day at Gotham City Police Department, where people seemed to rarely agree with a fucking single topic. Weird since they are supposed to be in sync.</p><p>“Fuck it.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Where’s Gordon?”</p><p>“Alissa?” Sullivan, her partner stood with his mouth hung open, following her when she started to walk towards Gordon’s office. “You’re not supposed to come to work, kid.”</p><p>“Well too bad.”</p><p>“Are you even listening?” He took a hold of her forearm and pulled her. She glared at him; in her proud pristine uniform. “You have an order, given you by your superior.”</p><p>“So did you, since the beginning of my career, four weeks ago.” She pulled away from his hold, still glaring. “But you left me alone to do whatever the fuck you wanted. As such, that I’m using you as example.” With that said, Alissa made her way to Gordon’s office.</p><p>Sullivan narrowed his eyes, grabbing his phone as he watched her going on her way, being ignored by every single officer. “Hello? She’s back.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XXXX……. XXXX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Busy?” Alissa crossed her arms, smiling while sitting on the edge of the table.</p><p>“Not now, please come back later.”</p><p>“Lee, it’s me.”</p><p>“I know Alissa. Just go.” His condescending tone took her by surprise as he never took his eyes off the computer. “You should go home.”</p><p>“Guess these two weeks hardened you, huh?” She tried to joke, pretending she wasn’t taken back by such crude remark from someone so bubbly as Lee.</p><p>“Alissa.” Trevor called, waving at her.</p><p>Alissa looked down at Lee and pondered for a few seconds before moving to see Trevor. “Sup.”</p><p>“Hey. How are you?”</p><p>“The fuck happened here? Did you two changed personalities too?”</p><p>“Heh.” Trevor chuckled exchanging glances between her and a very focused Lee. “Beware of the nice ones. They aren’t always what you expect.”</p><p>“Yeah…So it seems. Where’s…huh…where’s Jennifer?” She left Lee’s hunched figure over the computer, to finally look at Trevor.</p><p>“Patrol. And you were supposed to be at home.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Really?” He raised his eyebrows, licking the corner of his lips. When she did not answer, Trevor leaned forward, and spoke in a hushed tone. “<em>You’re aware that Joker is after you, right?”</em></p><p>Cold chills ran from her hells to her brain. Shaking every bone in her body. Surprisingly to Trevor, she did not show any signs of such. So much that after her encounter with Joker, she displayed an image of collectiveness and unbothered expression. While in reality she was scared shitless.</p><p>“Joker goes after everyone. Why would I run away?”  </p><p>“Huh.” He leaned back in his seat, nodding in approval. His thoughts kept to himself. “People have a nickname for you here.”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“Target.”</p><p>“Pfft…. So creative yet so sweet.” She rolled her eyes. “Any news?”</p><p>“That you’re under Batman supervision and everyone is currently extremely nervous, and YOU managed to leave the house without patrol noticing it. Well… nothing much.”</p><p>“I’m under supervision? And why I wasn’t notified?” Her heart started to beat faster. From rage and fear.</p><p>“No idea. But now you know why Lee is so sour with you.”</p><p>“And you acting nice?”</p><p>“You knocked some sense into me. And I’m not afraid to die. Considering you’re Joker’s target and he’s been trying to find you. Unsuccessfully until now. But heck, guess you’re really that stupidly brave.”</p><p>Alissa took a deep breath. Tired of all the bullshit pouring into her life. People come and people go. The chances of dying by the hands of the criminals are extremely high. This is Gotham City after all. You can even die by the hands of a murderous baby. You’ll will never know. “I’m getting back to work.”</p><p>“Aren’t you curious?” Trevor called, his voice getting distant as she made her way towards Gordon’s office.</p><p>“Nop.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Never wondered why everyone hasn’t paid attention to you at all?”</p><p>Alissa stopped on her tracks, watching as everyone went on with their chores. Truth to that. She was supposed to be at home, guarded by that giant Bat, instead of coming to work.</p><p>Well, at least with what Trevor had said…. And apparently what Sullivan seemed to imply.</p><p>‘<em>God. Are they corrupted? Fuck.</em>’</p><p>“Come.” Trevor’s voice brought her back. “I’ll show you.” He smiled, leading her to the police dungeons.</p><p>“On the other side of this door. But are you truly prepared to go in there?”</p><p>“The fuck you mean? Are you feeling well?”</p><p>“I am.” He shoved his hands inside his pockets, still smiling.” But are you?”</p><p>Alissa narrowed her eyes, watching as Trevor left her alone, whistling that stupid song of his. “Should have broken your stupid nose. Dumbass.” She snarled, pushing the dungeons door.</p><p>“My flower.”</p><p>“<strong><em>Shit</em></strong>.”</p><p>“Oh, I can’t believe you came to visit me.” Joker twirled with joy, the shackles around his wrists and ankles, clicking together. “I’m telling you; I’ve been dreaming about you quite often. Come in, come in. Please take a seat.”</p><p>.....</p><p>“Don’t be shy my dear. Come on.” He pulled an old chair from the corner of his cell and placed in front of her. Sitting down with his legs pressed together, elbows resting on his knees and face resting in his hands. The cell bars being the only separation between them.</p><p> “My, my, my. Look at you. Fresh and beautiful with make-up on. Oh, don’t be like that, my dear.” He waved his hand when she brought two fingers to her face. “I don’t mind at all. Of course, I would notice your face with a little color in it. <em>Eh I remember every single detail of you</em>.” The last part said with a menacing low tone.</p><p>“Now. I’m still trying to learn your name. Believe it or not” He searched around the empty cell, like he was trying to tell her a secret. “these idiots are really making me work for you. I admit it I’m enjoying it. Trying to know your tastes, introducing you to my favorite fun techniques, suffocating the night together. Oh I get all fuzzy thinking about it.”</p><p>“You’re sick.” Alissa moved to the door, hearing his cries for attention.</p><p>“Chase. How fun.”</p><p>“Alissa, what the hell you’re doing in here?” Jennifer asked surprised.</p><p>“What am I doing here? Why the fuck is Joker doing in a weak ass cell with no supervision at all?”</p><p>“What the hell you’re talking about?” Jennifer opened the door. “There’s no one there.”</p><p>“Wha?? What? No.” She pushed the door open, looking around the cell. “He…he was just here. I talked to him. Trevor he, he brought me here.”</p><p>Jennifer gulped down, her lips moving but no sound came from them. Her face expression showing concern and fear. “Humm… Trevor’s dead.”</p><p>“Dead? We just talked, Jennifer. Outside. <strong>Ask</strong> people.”</p><p>“Alissa,” Jennifer raised her hand slowly, her hand going to her gun. “Calm down, you’re under a lot of stress.”</p><p>“Why are you?” Alissa looked at her hand and let go of her own gun. “Oh my God. I’m…I’m sorry Jennifer. I…I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, honey.” Jennifer slowly approached the gun and took it. “Come with me. We’ll wait for Gordon.”</p><p>“But…How…. What the fuck?” Alissa shook her head, looking back at the cell. “Jennifer, i-!”</p><p>“You’re under a lot of stress. You’ll get through this, okay? Come with me.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“Trevor’s dead?” She asked again, ignoring Gordon’s question how she managed to leave the house without the patrol noticing it. “I just talked to him.”</p><p>“For the last time, kid.” Gordon took his glasses off, rubbing his tired eyes. “You came in by your own foot and you’ve been talking to yourself.”</p><p>“You’re calling me crazy?” She asked in a low tone, Jennifer and Sullivan stood at the door with their arms crossed.</p><p>“No, I’m not calling you crazy, Alissa. You’re just under a lot of stress. I-!”</p><p>“Why wasn’t I notified about being guarded? Trevor’s death and why people did not notice me or stop me?”</p><p>“Every single pair of eyes were on you. “Gordon spoke softly.” And no one would approach a hallucinating officer armed with a gun. I know you’re not happy with what you just heard. But I’m putting you under psychological evaluation, until you come back perfectly sane.”</p><p>“Sane?”</p><p>“Enough, Cameo.” Gordon reprised her. “You are still aware that you’re not well, do not slip from that. You’ll come back once you’re ready and joker loses his interest on you. Which will be quick considering he changes his mind quite often.”</p><p>.....</p><p>“You’ll stay here until he comes to take you to a better location. You left the house, so that’s a no, no.” He grabbed a bunch of papers.</p><p>“How come he did not find me earlier?”</p><p>“Because we have a good team. And Trevor made that effort.”</p><p>Alissa lowered her gaze to her lap. So that asshole died to protect someone he did not know well. Is that her dream too? Die to protect the people of Gotham?</p><p>“Don’t let his sacrifice be in vain, Alissa.”</p><p>Nodding, Alissa answered weakly. Not ready for what was about to come. “Yes, sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>